Lessons in Love
by crzyforlegolas
Summary: CHAP 7 UP! Harry's fallen for the new girl. Problem is, she's had some boy troubles that Harry must fix before she'll go out with him. Can he do it so he gets the girl of his dreams?
1. The Surprise

"What do you think you are doing?" screamed the new girl, Stacy.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked the guy she was screaming at. "I'm just trying to ask you to the dance next week. You don't have to scream at me." By now the entire common room was watching the scene unfold.  
  
Stacy was fuming. Harry had been flirting and staring at her since her arrival at Hogwarts. She was positive that he would just flirt, but lately she had been hearing rumors that he meant to ask her out. . . . .  
  
Stacy stormed out of the common room as her friends came down from the dormitory, bewildered.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Harry just asked Stacy to the dance and she stormed out just now." Ron said with a grin.  
  
"I should have warned her, but I didn't think that he would ask so soon after he told me."  
  
"You knew!?" Ron was completely lost. "I'm his best friend and he didn't even tell me! Not fair." He muttered to himself.  
  
Stacy avoided her friends all morning, especially Harry. By lunch, Hermione caught up with her. "Why don't you want to go to the dance with him?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe cuz it's him and I'm new here and I don't want the Slytherins talking about me and him."  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
Harry and Ron sat a few seats down from Hermione and Stacy.  
  
"What do ya think they're saying?" Harry asked Ron as Hermione talked to Stacy.  
  
"Dunno, what you gonna do about Stacy and the dance?"  
  
"No clue. Watch and wait. Make up with her and convince her to go to the dance with me without thinking I'm a total prat fro going after her even after this morning," confided Harry.  
  
"Good luck with that mate."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was staring at Stacy, again. Luckily, she didn't see him or she would've torn his head off. She's preeeeeety, he thought to himself with a grin.  
  
"Hey Harry!" someone called, jerking him out of his daydream.  
  
"What?" it was Angelina.  
  
"Quidditch practice tonight at 7:00 sharp. Don't be late; our first match is against Slytherin. We need to be in excellent shape for it." she glared at him, daring Harry to be late.  
  
"I won't be late, Angelina."  
  
"You better not be." she replied hotly. "Same for you Ron." She walked off to finish lunch.  
  
While Angelina talked, Stacy and Hermione got up and left for class. Oh well, thought Harry, there's always the common room after Quidditch. But first I need to think of something to say. Think, Harry! It's just a girl! Suddenly, he spies Stacy heading to Charms. She's preeeeeety, and he walked off to class with Ron on his heels.  
  
All through Charms Harry wasn't paying attention to Flitwick. He was still thinking about what he would say to Stacy, when he got up the courage to speak to her again.  
  
"Harry." Ron was poking him under the table.  
  
"Mail express from Stacy." Harry bolted up.  
  
"Chill mate, it looks short. Probably rejection. Again." Ron grinned and Harry kicked him under the table.  
  
He slowly opened the note. This wasn't the first time he saw Stacy's handwriting, but it seemed like the first. Before he even read it, he was admiring how neat and precise it was, yet still it was unique to her. Nobody could forge her signature, not even Dean, who was an expert at that.  
  
"Well, read it." Ron whispered excitedly.  
  
"Alright," Harry replied, annoyed that Ron was butting in.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry about earlier. I was wrong to yell at you, I was just tired.  
I'm not a morning person, just to let you know. We need to talk.  
Meet me under that tree by the lake after your quidditch practice  
finishes. I need to tell you something.  
Stacy  
  
"Ohh Harry." Ron whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry and Stacy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. . ." Harry slapped him. "Shut up. Who said anything about that? She just wants to talk. Alone. So you better not follow."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, mate." Ron grinned wickedly. 


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk  
  
Stacy was waiting under the tree. When Harry saw her, he told Ron that he would meet him in the common room.  
  
"Alright, see you Harry." Ron called out as he walked back to the castle.  
  
Stacy's voice drifter over the shadows. "Is that you, Harry?"  
  
"I'm here." he replied.  
  
"Good." She came out of the shadows. Harry gasped when he beheld her in the twilight. She had put her hair up in an elegant knot on top of her head and put on just enough make up to accent her features to something stunning.  
  
"You look beautiful." Harry said it with feeling.  
  
"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself considering you just got off a broomstick. I like your hair like that, all windswept. Follow me." she beckoned for him to follow her into the shadows.  
  
Stacy pulled out her wand. "I'm gonna put a spell around this tree so no one will see or hear us, cuz I think your friend Ron is in those bushes listening in. This has to be private."  
  
The spell finished, Stacy sat down next to Harry and took his hand.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I know that you like me a lot, and I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning, but I wasn't expecting it." she told him.  
  
"I told Hermione, and, I guess...well...I thought that she would tell you. But I guess she didn't. I'm sorry." he concluded.  
  
"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry! I humiliated you in front of the whole common room."  
  
"It's all right. In fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was here, and I got entered, even though I was too young. Moody's imposter put my name down. I was humiliated in front of the whole school, and Ron didn't believe me when I said I didn't put my name down. Trust me, this was nothing compared to that."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know." she confided shyly. "That's ok, how would you know? You're new here." Harry reassured her.  
  
She snuggled in closer and put her head on his shoulder and began to cry.  
  
"Stacy!" he cried, alarmed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just....leaving my old school.....coming here.....meeting you.....you always flirting with me....." At this Harry smiled sheepishly. "-so much work to do.....I like you....."  
  
"You do?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"That's always good to know."  
  
"It's just, my old boyfriend took advantage of me, and I haven't trusted any boy since. And that was 2 years ago. Before I came here, my guy friend tried to ask me out, but I was still really scared, cuz it was his best friend that did it. And I was so scared that I kicked him hard enough to send him to St. Mungo's. That's when I transferred here, and I'm glad I did." Stacy explained.  
  
"I'm glad you did, too." Harry whispered in her ear, and he put his arms around her and held her a long time, just listening to the night sounds.  
  
"We should go back to the common room now." Stacy said after awhile. "I still have to do some stupid Potions essay and I need Hermione's help." she stood and helped Harry up.  
  
"Thanks for listening, Harry. I'm not saying no, but show me that you can respect me, and I'll always be there." her eyes were cold as she said it.  
  
"I swear by my Firebolt that I will always respect you, no matter what." Stacy grinned and her eyes became dreamy once more.  
  
"Let's go back." They walked back hand in hand to Gryffindor Tower, both grinning in spite of themselves, that they finally got the one person that they had been longing for. 


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter 3  
  
Saturday dawned bright and clear, but by noon, it had turned foreboding.  
  
"Dismal weather we're having." commented Ron from his favorite arm chair by the fire.  
  
"Tell me about it. If it's like this for the match against Slytherin...well, let's just hope it isn't." said Harry from his spot on the couch, where he had his arm around Stacy. She was reading a book while leaning up against his chest. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and smiled at the picture the two of them made.  
  
"So, Stacy, are you going to the dance Friday?" this was Ron's roundabout way of finding out what went on under the tree last night. He smirked.  
  
She looked at Harry, he looked at her. "Well?" he asked her.  
  
"You promise?" she replied.  
  
"I swore by my Firebolt. I won't break it." Ron looked very surprised to hear this – Harry was very protective of his Firebolt since his Nimbus broke in 3rd year.  
  
"Good, then yes, I am going to the dance-," she turned and looked at Harry, "with Harry."  
  
Ron gaped at the two of them. I can't believe it, he thought to himself, Harry's really growing up. He's got a girlfriend, and here I am with only quidditch in my life. I'm boring! Oh well, I'll find some girl to be my girlfriend. But I need to get someone to go to the dance with me first. Let me see. . . .  
  
Ron looked around the common room at the girls. Nope, nope, nope. He kept looking. Suddenly, his eyes registered on Hermione, who sat next to Harry. She was writing a Christmas letter to her parents since it was only a few weeks until Christmas. The way the firelight cast a glow on her brunette head made her look stunning. And the way that strands of her hair fell out of her tie and across her face. Ron finally understood what Fate had in store for him – Fate wanted him to go out with Hermione Granger.  
  
It seemed weird, though. Since she was one of his best friends, how would he ask her out? But, if he didn't, he would look really stupid without a date for the dance.  
  
Time to grit my teeth and just do it, thought Ron.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione. "Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Thinking it was about something more mundane, she said, "Alright Ron, I'll help you with your Potions work. Oh." She shut up seeing his look and got up.  
  
Ron led her over to an unoccupied corner and told her to sit, this might surprise her.  
  
"What's this about Ron?" she asked tentatively, her voice shaking.  
  
"You know that the dance is Friday?"  
  
"Of course, everybody knows about that."  
  
"Well...I was thinking..." he scuffed his foot. "I'll understand if you say no..." Now Hermione caught on to what he was saying; she looked at him with the weirdest expression in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Ron. I was wondering if you would ever come ask me to the dance."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to gape. "What?! You....huh? You're confusing me." He sat down, clutching his head. She leaned over and patted his arm. "I've known that you like me for awhile now. Your flirting has gotten more and more noticeable since Halloween."  
  
"I never!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you have. It's just taken this dance to bring it to your conscience attention. So, in answering your unspoken question," Ron nodded to that part. She smiled. Ron felt a blush creep up his neck. "Yes, I will go to the dance with you."  
  
Ron slumped against the wall, weak with relief. "Thank you." he whispered to her.  
  
"You are so welcome. To tell you the truth," Ron looked up. "To tell you the truth, I've liked you for about 2 weeks." Hermione got up and left the common room.  
  
Now I have a lot to think about, Ron thought to himself. But first, sleep! And he walked up to his dormitory.  
  
But for some reason, he couldn't fall asleep. Images of Hermione touching his arm were vivid in his mind.  
  
I can't deal with this now! he screamed inside his head. Ron got up, poured himself a glass of water, and dropped into bed after pulling the hangings shut. This time sleep claimed him.  
  
The next few days passed in a blur, with only Quidditch for fun. Suddenly, before they were Friday was here. The day passed quite uneventfully, except for when Neville exploded his cauldron in Potions.  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Stacy rushed back to the common room to start getting ready. Thankfully, no one was in the dormitory when they got up there, because Hermione needed to talk to Stacy. "So, will you tell me what you needed to tell Harry last week and why Ron looked at you two weird when Harry said he swore by his Firebolt." Hermione's eyes looked so much like a puppy's that she laughed outright.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But," her voice got really dangerous, "you have to swear that you won't tell anybody."  
  
"I promise. Is this what Harry swore to?" she just had to ask.  
  
"No, he swore to something else, you'll know soon enough." Stacy replied. "And when I'm done, you have to tell me what you and Ron were talking about that night. You know, when he took you to that corner and told you something."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to go first."  
  
"Alright, here goes." And she launched into the story of what she told Harry under the tree.  
  
"And that's why he swore by his Firebolt." Stacy finished up.  
  
"Wow," breathed Hermione. "I didn't realize, I mean, woah...."  
  
"I know. And I'm glad he knows. He seems like a good guy." confided Stacy.  
  
"He is. We've been friends since he and Ron saved me from a mountain troll in first year." she told Stacy.  
  
"Holy crap!" Stacy said. "Now you have to tell me what you and Ron talked about."  
  
Hermione walked over to her trunk and pulled out her dress robes, the stuff for her hair, and her make up. "Alright, here goes." she said, as she started to change clothes. "Well, he asked me if he could talk to me, and we went into the corner, cuz her didn't want to be overheard...." and Hermione started her story.  
  
"Alright." said Stacy when Hermione was finished. "It's time to go get our dates and have fun. Are you ready?"  
  
Hermione was finishing up her hair. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."  
  
The two girls descended the staircase and the two friends that had been talking shut up when they saw the girls.  
  
Hermione's light blue dress robe shimmered when she walked and her make up made her look about 18. Ron walked over to her and took her hand. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Ready." And the two of them left through the portrait hole. Stacy was waiting to see Harry's reaction. "I don't know what to say Stacy." she grinned. "But, wow!" Wow! was right (at least for the guys). Stacy's hair was in little sections of curls, with one falling across her face. Her eye shadow accented her eyes, and her lavender dress robe slimmed her waist.  
  
"You like?" she gave him a twirl.  
  
"I do. Now, to the dance?"  
  
"Let's go." and Harry took her hand and they walked down to the Great Hall. 


	4. The Dance

Chapter 4: The Dance  
  
Harry and Stacy met Ron and Hermione at their table in the Great Hall.  
  
Nobody was dancing, they were all at the punch table. The band was walking to the newly formed stage near the top table. Everyone cheered.  
  
The band, the Weird Sisters, set up on the stage and began the first song. Cups, and plates were set down as guys led girls onto the dance floor. It was a fast song, but Harry and Stacy stayed at the table while Ron and Hermione went onto the dance floor.  
  
"Ron looks really happy." commented Stacy. "I'm glad that he has a girlfriend. With only quidditch, the week before this he looked really sad."  
  
"I noticed that, too. And I'm really happy that you said yes." Harry smiled at Stacy. She smiled back at him.  
  
Suddenly, the tempo changed, and slowed down. "Would you like to dance?" asked Harry.  
  
"With pleasure." Stacy replied and he led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
They found an empty space on the floor and Stacy put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close. Harry put his arms around her waist, and they swayed in time with the music.  
  
Harry told her, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't said yes. I guess I would've been depressed the rest of the year."  
  
She laughed quietly. "You wouldn't have been that depressed. You've got your friends, quidditch, not to mention being The Boy Who Lived—"  
  
"Hey, it's not all it's cracked up to be, being famous and the whole world knowing you by name." argued Harry.  
  
"Sorry." She fell silent, staring at Harry's eyes. Stacy could almost feel the depth of his love for her in them. She also noticed that they were shining with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned that she did something wrong.  
  
"Nothing." he replied. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have found you. You're never self-conscience, and you're always friendly... well, most of the time—"Stacy gently slapped him across the arm. Harry just kept grinning.  
  
"I know I'm lucky, too." Stacy spoke just a bit louder to be heard over the music. "With the trouble I've had with guys, I'm just glad to have found one that will accept me for me, without pressuring me to change or whatever."  
  
"You know that I would never do that," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know that now, since you swore, and Hermione and Ron told me"  
  
Harry was surprised. "When did you talk to Ron and Hermione?"  
  
There was an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh, you know, different times, at lunch, when your at quidditch...." she grinned.  
  
Harry smiled back thinking, She is so beautiful when she smiles, it just lights up her face. Go Harry, go Harry! he silently chanted to himself as Stacy pulled him closer and put her head on his shoulder and hugged him while they were still dancing.  
  
"I'm so glad I met you Harry." She murmured in his ear.  
  
"Me, too." Harry replied softly, caressing her hair. "Do you want to go outside?" he asked, wanting to have some time alone.  
  
"Sure," replied Stacy, also wanting the same thing, though she didn't know it. They broke apart, but still held hands as they walked out the doors and into a garden that had magically appeared for the dance. Harry and Stacy sat down on one of the numerous benches in the shadows and Stacy got very close to Harry because her dress robes didn't keep her warm and the night was growing cold, and she knew that Harry would keep her safe.  
  
Suddenly, she started to sob. It started small, but gradually got bigger and Harry noticed. "Sweet, what's wrong?" he asked, concern radiating from his eyes.  
  
"It's just....sob....so much happening....my boyfriend....changing schools....meeting you....sob....the dance...." she trailed off into silence. Harry put his arms around her and his lips on her hair.  
  
"I never knew it was so hard on you," said Harry quietly. "You know you can come to me anytime right?"  
  
Stacy looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, making her brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Harry smiled at the trust he could see in her and moved closer.  
  
"I'll always be there for you," ha said, and he kissed her lips lightly, the way she liked it. Harry pulled away a few inches after awhile.  
  
"I know you will be." Stacy replied, stunned at what just happened. She put her arms his neck and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Go Harry, go Harry, go Harry! he chanted in his head. He put his arms around her waist and just held her.  
  
Many thoughts were going through Stacy's head after Harry kissed her. Oh my god! He is such a good kisser! He was even better than Jess, and Jess was a really good kisser. (A/N: her former boyfriend) I wish that moment would last forever. This is my perfect boyfriend.  
  
Stacy and Harry stayed out in the garden for what seemed like a long time. After they kissed, time seemed to slow down, even the fountain sounded slower from where they were. But in fact, they had only been out there for about an hour.  
  
"You know," said Harry after awhile, startling Stacy, who was falling asleep on Harry's shoulder. "We should probably go in now."  
  
"You're right," replied Stacy in a hoarse whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You're right. Do you know how long we've been out here?" she looked at Harry questionably. "No clue." he replied with a shrug.  
  
Stacy stood up, and promptly lost her balance and fell on Harry's lap, totally knocking the breath out of him. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed her to keep her from falling. "Thanks, sorry bout that." She said as she helped Harry stand up from the bench. Stacy giggled quietly. "I'm just a klutz. I've been doing that all my life. I'd hoped that it wouldn't happen tonight, but I guess I jinxed it so I would."  
  
"But you can't be a klutz. You danced wonderfully back in the Great Hall," protested Harry. "And someone like you doesn't look like a klutz. You're graceful. Thank you fro gracing the halls of Hogwarts so I would notice you and ask you out." Stacy blushed at the compliment, but Harry didn't see because it was so dark.  
  
They put their arms around each other and walked out of the garden, back into the Great Hall; out of the darkness into the light.  
  
Stacy found Ron and Hermione sitting at a table with butterbeer bottles in their hands. She waved Harry over from where he went to get them drinks. Ron and Hermione's faces were flushed from dancing so much while Stacy and Harry were in the garden.  
  
"Were you two dancing this whole time?" asked an amazed Harry who walked up carrying drinks.  
  
"Yep, this is our first break since you and Stacy went outside." replied Ron, whose face now matched the color of his hair.  
  
They talked for awhile, but when another slow song came on both boys stood up. "Would you like to dance?" they said in unison. Their dates grinned. "Delighted to." and the couples walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other over Stacy and Hermione's shoulders, and kept dancing.  
  
When the dance ended, couples in different Houses said good-night, and Ron, Harry, Stacy, and Hermione made their way to the marble staircase and their common room.  
  
Harry caught Stacy's hand and held it, not wanting this special night to end. But instead, she put his arm around her waist, and she did the same to him. They smiled at each other, but didn't say anything, just enjoyed being in each others company. Ron and Hermione, however, were chatting all the way to the portrait hole.  
  
The fire was casting a warm glow on the common room when they walked in. The friends made their way to the couch in front of the fire to relax. The boys sat on the ends, with their dates in the middle. Stacy leaned on Harry, and Hermione leaned on Ron. Harry played with Stacy's hair, and Ron just wrapped his arms around Hermione.  
  
After awhile, Stacy's eyelids began to droop, and she fell asleep. Soon afterwards, Hermione did the same. The boys stayed up a little later, but they too, were tired. The two best friends fell asleep on the common room couch with their girlfriends already asleep on their laps, and small smiles were playing across their lips. 


	5. The Night After

Chapter 5: The Night After  
  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night, and found that he couldn't get up. He looked at the thing that was keeping him down. Oh, it's just Stacy, he thought to himself. But she probably will sleep better in her own bed.  
  
He poked Ron to wake him up. "Ron!"  
  
"Ss matter Harry?" his voice and eyes were groggy.  
  
"Help me get Stacy up to her dormitory. Hermione, too. They'll sleep better there than on us."  
  
"But," Ron protested. "I'm comfortable here. I think Hermione is too or she would've moved around a lot and she hasn't. And before I fell asleep, you looked pretty comfortable squished under Stacy." He smirked at his best friend.  
  
"Do you wanna be found like this in the morning by some first year that's an early riser? I think that would put a dampen on our respect that we get as 7th years. We should get them upstairs. Help me."  
  
Ron looked at him like he was crazy, but then he started sliding out from under Hermione. "Are you sure about this? Remember the last time we tried to go up to the girls' dorms? The stairs turned into a slide and we slid all the way down?"  
  
"I've got a plan. Since we'll be carrying girls, it should let us by,"  
  
"And if it doesn't?" asked Ron in a voice that was trying pathetically to not have to do this.  
  
"Then we'll just stay here all night, with the girls on the couch and us on the floor like they kicked us off before they fell asleep."  
  
"Great plan, Sherlock. How do you propose that we carry the girls up the stairs?" Ron said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well. . . ." he thought for a moment. "Since they are pretty light, I'll carry Stacy and you carry Hermione. If they're too heavy, which I doubt, then you'll take her feet and I'll take her hands and we'll get them up that way. Hopefully we won't have to do the second one, but it's just a backup plan. Can you do it?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron was now fully out from under Hermione. He bent to pick her up. "Wait a minute. What if someone sees us? Don't you think they'll get a little suspicious if they see us carrying girls up to their dormitory?"  
  
"But Ron, no one is going to see us. Everybody is sleeping right now. They would have to be a fool to be up at this hour."  
  
"Then we're fools." muttered Ron under his breath, where Harry couldn't hear, but he still picked up Hermione, who he found to be extremely light, just like Harry said. (But he wasn't going to admit that he was right.) You need to eat more, baby, he whispered in Hermione's ear. I can't stand to see you so thin. I never noticed it before, but that was because I wasn't looking for it. But now that I see it, I'm gonna make sure that you eat more.  
  
"And why would you want me to eat more, Ronald Weasley?" asked an angry Hermione. She scared Ron so badly that he nearly dropped her. "And why, pray tell, am I being carried up stairs in the middle of the night? Hmm?"  
  
Ron couldn't find anything to say. "Umm, we were just, um. . . ."  
  
"We were taking you up to your dormitory so you could sleep better. We—" Ron glared at him. "Well, I thought that you would be uncomfortable on us, so I decided to take you up to your dormitory." he ended sheepishly.  
  
Hemione turned her glare at him now. "And did you ever think that we might just be very comfortable where we were? Did you think of that?" Ron spoke up. "I thought of that. I told Harry that you guys would've been tossin and turning if you were and you weren't, so I said just leave you alone, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
Hermione turned back to her boyfriend. "Thank you Ron. At least somebody knows how to interpret our actions. Let's go back to the couch." Ron set her down, and together, they walked back to the common room and sat down on the couch they had left just a few minutes earlier, and now he and Hermione were fighting. I am such a dork, he said to himself. Why couldn't just listen to Ron, he knew what he was talking about?! Crap!  
  
He turned and followed Ron and Hermione back to the common room with a sleeping Stacy still in his arms. Miraculously, she managed to stay asleep through the entire drama. He sat down opposite his friends, and gently laid his girlfriend on his shoulder, which seemed to be her favorite spot now. I can't believe I was so stupid, he thought, kicking himself in the butt. She looked very comfortable, and I had to go and open my fat mouth and now Hermione is mad at me. Why me?! His thoughts got further and further apart; his eyelids started to droop. Harry fell asleep, again, with his girlfriend on his shoulder.  
  
Stacy awoke to the sound of the fire being poked up for the coming day. "What time is it?" she asked to the fireplace. A house elf answered her. "It is about 6 am miss. We in the kitchens are getting ready for breakfast!" it said in its squeaky voice. (she couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy.) She looked over at the people laying next to her on the couch. Harry and Ron were still fast asleep, but Hermione was just starting to stir.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, wake up." whispered Stacy.  
  
"What?" she answered groggily. She didn't seem to remember what happened when she was woken up in the middle of the night being carried up the stairs. "Why am I here on the couch?"  
  
"We slept here the entire night. We fell asleep after the dance and we just didn't get up again. How do you feel?" she explained.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just wondering how the guys are doing. They're the ones who have the Quidditch match today, not us. Should we wake em up?" Hermione asked with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Of course," Stacy replied, and she plopped down next to Harry, startling him out of sleep. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." She kissed him just as an extra wake up call. That got him up.  
  
"Stacy, what was that for?"  
  
"So you could get up, duh. Did you remember that you have a quidditch game today?"  
  
"We do? Oh yeah," he said, remembering. He leaned over to get Ron up.  
  
"No need Harry, I'll get him up." Hermione told him. She leaned over Ron and kissed him just like Stacy did because it seemed an effective way to get boys up out of bed. She was right.  
  
"Now what Harry? Oh, hi Hermione." He said when he saw her instead of his best friend. "Why did you get me up? I was having the most wonderful dream and you interrupted it. Thanks a lot." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm so terribly sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?" she replied dramatically. Harry and Stacy were falling over laughing from the drama their two friends put on. "What is so funny?" demanded Hermione.  
  
They couldn't answer, they were still laughing too hard. "If you don't stop laughing, I will make sure that you don't go to the match today, Harry, and you know how much the team needs you. You know I will. You don't want to cost Gryffindor the match do you?" she stared coldly at the two laughing. They stopped.  
  
"That's better. Thank you. Now, will you two boys go get dressed so we can go down to breakfast so you can be ready for your match?"  
  
"Yes Hermione," the boys replied like she Mrs. Weasley. "Whatever, just go so we can eat." The boys went up to their dormitory and the girls went up to theirs with Hermione shaking her head at them. 


	6. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 6: The Quidditch Match  
  
The day couldn't have been more perfect for the quidditch match. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too bright. The ground was hard so it would give them a good push-off at the start, a lead over the Slytherins.  
  
"Gryffindor, 10 minutes!" called Harry, newly elected captain of Gryffindor, along the House table. Most of the team hurriedly finished up and raced back to the common room to get their things.  
  
"Why aren't you guys going to get your things?" asked a confused Stacy.  
  
"You'll see in a few." replied her boyfriend mysteriously. They continued eating, until only a couple minutes remained for them to get down to the pitch for the match.  
  
"Shall we?" said Ron. "Of course." Harry said. "Come on, Stacy, now you get to see what you were so politely asking about earlier." She rolled her eyes at Hermione, who was watching the conversation with interest.  
  
They walked out onto the lawn just before the entrance hall. "Now, ladies, witness our achievements." and they both cried out, "Accio brooms!"  
  
She looked around, confused for a moment, then she heard a whistling noise, and saw the boys' brooms flew right up to them. They were just mounting when she finally registered what she had seen. "Well, are you coming or not?" asked an impatient Harry.  
  
"Come where?"  
  
"I just asked if you would like a tour of the Hogwarts grounds from the sky. I bet you've never gotten a tour like that before. And," he added, "you get a free ride to the pitch."  
  
He just looked so pathetic sitting on his broom, practically begging for her to ride with him, that she had to laugh. "Oh, alright Harry. But you just looked so funny!"  
  
She was still giggling a little when she got on behind Harry, putting her hands on his waist (A/N: his muscular, well-toned, all around great abs). Harry pushed off of the ground and she gave a small scream of delight, because she had never been on a broomstick before (A/N: she had pretended to be flying on one once when she was little, but never on a real flying broomstick)  
  
"You ok?" asked Harry, shouting a bit to be heard over the wind. She leaned in close to his ear so she wouldn't have to shout. "I'm fine." She was so close that her lips tickled his ear, and when he pulled away and said, "That tickles." he accidently bent low on the broom and caused it to speed up. She actually screamed for real this time, and grabbed his waist so hard that her arms started to hurt and who knows how Harry felt with her like that. Finally, he was able to slow down, but they had gone so fast over the grounds that Stacy still didn't have a clue as to where everything was.  
  
"Since that was a complete disaster, would you like a proper tour, after the match?" asked a wind-swept Harry.  
  
"I would like that a lot." Stacy told him. He looks really cute with his hair all wind-swept like that. It'll probably be even more wind-swept by the time the match is over. She just grinned at him, and walked off to the stands to find a seat.  
  
"I'll be waiting here for that tour when the match is done and you're out of the locker rooms." she yelled back at him. "Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks!" he yelled back at her retreating, and walked into the locker room.  
  
She walked up into the stands with Hermione. "So how are things with you and Ron?" Once she was on the broom with Harry she hadn't registered where Ron and Hermione went; she was too busy hanging on to care.  
  
"They're going really well. Two nights ago we stayed up in the common room talking about stuff. It was really nice just to have some time to ourselves, since the whole school knows that we're going out. We were probably down there until midnight. The peace and quiet said more than he could've possibly put into words. It was amazing." (A/N: and NOT in the perverted way most of you are thinking about, they're not that serious, yet.)  
  
"I'm glad that you're happy. Let's go get seats now before they're all taken up." Stacy said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. They ran up giggling and glancing at each other until they were seated in the Gryffindor section with the rest of their year next to them.  
  
The game was a shut out match, Gryffindor- 200, Slytherin- 0. All the Gryffindors were singing "Weasley is our King" on the way out of the pitch, celebrating another spectacular victory over Slytherin.  
  
Stacy waited while the rest of her House went back to the common room to have a party to celebrate the win. Harry finally came out, and she was sitting on the grass besides the doorway to the locker rooms. He looked around in bewilderment until he saw her sitting down next to the door. "There you are!" he called.  
  
She looked up. "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to come out."  
  
He looked apologetic. "Sorry, Ron had an extremely long talk to give to us. I came out as soon as I could." He was carrying his broom. He hasn't forgotten, thought Stacy. Good.  
  
"Are you ready to be amazed by the famous Hogwarts grounds?" he asked her with unnecessary formality, giving her his arm to help her onto the broom like it was a limo. She laughed at him as he climbed back onto his broom.  
  
"Hold onto me, just don't squeeze me like you did before. Did you mean to be my corset?" he asked with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"You would never know in your entire life what one of those felt like, and hopefully, you never will. I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was accidental. You know how fast you were going and that that was my first time on a broom and I was afraid of falling off." She confided to him.  
  
"If you had fallen off, thank god you didn't, I would've dove down to catch you before you hit the ground, even if it meant getting hurt myself."  
  
"Awe, that is so sweet. Thank you Harry. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, baby." And with that, he began explaining things to her about the grounds. She wasn't really listening, but just enjoying being with him with her head on his shoulder/back, flying over the Hogwarts grounds after a Quidditch match. 


	7. Where have you two been?

So here it is, the 7th chappie, go me! Hope ya'll like it srry bout the long time in btw the updates, I had finals and projects and tests and homework and my teachers are evil. But now skools out and I can concentrate on writing and there wont be so much time in btw updates! Review plz plz plz! thank u to all my reviewers so far, I love all of u! now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: "Where have you two been?"  
  
When Harry and Stacy finally got back on the ground, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. "Where have you been?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"I told you, Harry took me for a flying tour of Hogwarts. You didn't have to worry, I was quite safe with Harry, he wouldn't let me fall." She grinned at him. Harry spoke up. "Ron, if Hermione was new to the school, wouldn't you have given her a tour after a Quidditch match? And wouldn't you want it to be just the two of you?"  
  
Ron looked around sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe. You never know what could be around here." Hermione just shook her head and started off back towards the castle, and the others followed her, except Harry took a detour to drop his broom off in the shed where the Quidditch supplies were kept. Stacy followed him.  
  
"Why do you keep your broom down here? Since you have a Firebolt, I would've thought that you'd keep it in your dormitory because it is an international standard broom."  
  
"Don't worry, there's nobody here to steal it." replied Harry firmly.  
  
I wouldn't bet on that. thought Stacy. You never know what a person would do when under pressure or forced to.  
  
He kissed her, just to make sure that everything was alright with them; that she wasn't mad at him for snapping at her. She returned it, showing that she still trusted him, and the kiss became more passionate. When they finally broke apart, it was starting to get dark. "Shall we go back now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ok," replied Stacy, and they started walking back to their common room, their hands linked together the whole way there.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Ron practically screamed at them when they came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Excuse me, Ron, but I think that we're qualified to be out alone. We are in 6th year. I think that we can take care of ourselves." Stacy replied icily. She and Harry glared at Ron for ruining the good mood they had been in before entering the common room. Stacy and Harry said good night, and each walked up the spiral staircase to their own dormitory. Stacy just lay down on her bed and thought. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't relax, so he was pacing around the room like a maniac. Only once did he stop to pour himself a glass of water from the jug by the windowsill. Finally, when he actually did get tired, he didn't have enough strength to get out of his things and put on his pajamas and just laid down in bed without changing. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.  
  
Stacy had a very peculiar dream. She and Harry were walking along the path to the pitch, but all the surroundings were different. It was like they were in an alternate reality or twilight zone. Suddenly, Harry disappeared. She started screaming his name, but he never answered, it just got even quieter. She ran around looking for him, but he was gone. Finally, desperate for some company, she went back to the common room, but that too was empty.  
  
Stacy couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the portrait hole to the Great Hall. It was dinner and the school should be in there eating. Nobody was there, not even the teachers. That really freaked her out; there were a gazillion teachers at Hogwarts, shouldn't at least one of them be at dinner?!?  
  
She called a school broom to her and jumped onto it. Stacy thought it would be easier to search the school in the air instead of walking. She flew all over the school, and never once did she see another living soul. No one at the pitch, Great Hall empty, Gryffindor common room empty, it looked like Stacy was the only person in all of Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as she realized that, she woke up, covered in sweat. It was midnight. "Nothing to worry about. It was just a dream. That could never happen for real." Thinking that, she fell back into a fitful sleep.  
  
Again, she woke up in the middle of the night. This time around 3 a.m. I can't sleep. I'm going down to the common room, hopefully the fire will still give off a little heat. I'm cold!  
  
When she got down to the couch, and went to lay down on it, she saw that somebody was already laying there. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she whispered as loud as she could. He looked up into her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing down here at this time of night?"  
  
"What am I doing, what are you doing?" she almost cried out as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here." He told her. "No way, that's exactly why I came down here!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Harry told her. "That is just too much of a coincidence to be ignored. Come closer, I won't bite; you know that." She scooted closer to him and he put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "How did you like the tour of the school? I gave the best I could for my girlfriend who just happened to be new here."  
  
She turned her head and grinned up at him. "I loved it. At my other school, they just gave us a map and told us to find our own way to class. I was late for about the first month. The teachers weren't happy."  
  
"I bet they weren't. Tell me something Stacy." He started to say. "Anything, Harry." She whispered to him.  
  
"Do you like it better here or at your old school?" There was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes that it would be here, but doubt was there that she would say her old school.  
  
She snuggled up closer to him and whispered in his ear, though it wasn't necessary, everybody was in bed upstairs, "Harry, I like it a lot better here than at my old school, and I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Stacy." And he put his lips on her hair and just held her for the rest of the night until the sun peeked out of the mountains and cast its rays into the common room onto their faces that had smiles of happiness on them for they had finally found their soul mate.  
  
A/N: wow! Really long sentence! I didn't know I had it in me, oh well did u like it? Plz tell me in ur review I wont update until I have at least 10 reviews for the chappie so tell everyone to review so u cant get the next chappie! I love all my reviewers! That means u. so review now and make my day 


End file.
